


Love Me (if that's what you wanna do)

by nx_jxms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen is adorable, Fluff, Headspace, Kitten space, Kitten!Chen, M/M, Mentioned Lu Han, Non-Sexual Kink, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Pet Play, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xiumin is adorable, protector/charge dynamic, there are no actual animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nx_jxms/pseuds/nx_jxms
Summary: Jongdae lost track of time in kitten space and thought he had hours until the delivery man arrived.Jongdae is a stray and Minseok is his protector. The two have never met in person until one day Minseok ends up delivering Jongdae's groceries and getting stuck at his house because the van broke down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and I need sleep

Jongdae had been up almost the whole night due to the storm outside. Thankfully it was calmer now and most of the snow had set, forming a sparkling blanket across the whole street. It was forecast to snow even more today, to see he was dreading it would be an understatement.

Winter was one of his least favourite times of the year, he hated the cold and the snow but most of all he hated the constant power cuts and storms. They were so loud and always kept him up and Jongdae needed his sleep. He was usually a pretty happy, laid back person but when he didn’t sleep he got very grumpy. He also found himself more on edge and less able to relax when he was tired.

It was days like today, when he hadn’t slept well and had the day off work, that Jongdae would spend the majority of his day in kitten space. At first he had really struggled coming to terms with the whole pet play thing but now he was more than comfortable with it. His ex partner had been very supportive to him about it and had been very open and accepting of him, he’d even bought Jongdae his first collar and ears. They had ended on mutual terms but Jongdae couldn’t help but miss Luhan.

Although if it wasn’t for their breakup he would never have met Xiumin. That wasn’t his actual name, but they had agreed that using their screen names would be best, until they built up a deeper level of trust. Xiumin was Jongdae’s ‘protector’. He looked after him and even bought him a protection collar to make sure he was safe and that if he attended events alone he wouldn’t be approached by those he didn’t want to be approached by. Of course, Jongdae being Jongdae, he had quickly developed feelings for Xiumin. Not that he would ever tell him of course, it would be weird for a charge to date their protector. Plus they’d never met in person, only over Skype a few times.

He had a delivery arriving in the afternoon but with the current weather situation he wasn’t sure if this was still happening. It was currently 10am so he had a few hours to mull about the house until his food shop arrived. He did kind of wish he’d booked an earlier slot because he was hungry and didn’t really feel like eating instant ramen for breakfast for the fourth day in a row. Instead he got out his favourite bowl and poured himself some strawberry milk, after all he had hours until the delivery was due so he has plenty of time to get into kitten space then back out. He debated messaging Xiumin but then remembered he’d said he had a busy day with work for most of the day so wouldn’t be free until evening.

A few hours had passed and by this point Jongdae was lying upside down on the sofa watching a documentary on how paper gets made. He was very bored. When the door bell rang he almost fell headfirst onto the carpet in shock. He quickly got up, brushed himself off and headed to the door.

He hadn’t noticed that the storm had picked up again outside and when he opened the door he could hardly see a meter in front of him. He did, however, notice the shivering man stood on his doorstep holding bags of groceries. He quickly moved to the side to let the man in, still in shock. He must have lost track of time because as far as he was concerned he still had hours until the delivery man came.

“You are Kim Jongdae right? I am so going to be fired if I’ve got to the wrong house again,” the man laughs.

Jongdae isn’t too sure how to reply so he just nods and helps the guys carry the bags into the kitchen. He’s aware how much of a creep he must seem like. Still in his pyjamas, not speaking and having some weird paper documentary blasting from the front room. He also kept staring because he couldn’t help himself. The guy looked so familiar but he just couldn’t place where he knows him from. One thing he was sure of is that he’s beautiful.

“Thanks,” he murmured under his breath, not wanting this guy to think he’s a complete weirdo but not trusting his voice to speak more than a word.

“You’re welcome,” the man smiled happily but didn’t make any effort to leave.

The two remained awkwardly in the kitchen and Jongdae was pretty sure he was about to get murdered in his pyjamas by the delivery guy when he spoke up again.

“My van kind of broke down, do you mind if I…” the poor guy looked even more uncomfortable than Jongdae felt, “do you mind if I stay here for a bit? Just until the storm calms down and the mechanics arrive? I can always go wait in the van in you’d prefer.”

Jongdae wasn’t sure what to say, of course he didn’t want the poor guy to freeze outside in a broken down van, but he wasn’t sure if he would be thrilled to let the guy stay in his house either. Especially given the fact that he was’t completely back in his normal headspace.

“Uh,” he curses himself for making a sound, now he had to answer the guy when he could have just pretended to be a mute before, “Sure…do you want a hot drink?”

“I would love one thank you,” the man smiled and bowed slightly extending his hand, “I’m Minseok, by the way.”

Jongdae shook his hand and smiled. He didn’t recognise the name but the voice sounded very familiar. He still had no idea how he knew it though. He showed Minseok to the living room and gave him the remote so he could choose a more normal programme that had nothing to do with paper making and then excused himself to go make the drinks.

As soon as he closed the kitchen door he began to freak out. There was a complete stranger in his living room, on his sofa, about to drink his hot chocolate. Now entering your victims house and accepting a hot drink isn’t exactly typical serial killer behaviour but Jongdae still felt uneasy. He was certain that had he not been stuck in a weird limbo between kitten Jongdae and normal Jongdae he wouldn’t be this freaked out. His hands were shaking as he poured the milk into the sauce pan and he quickly decided that his best port of call would be to message Xiumin. Even though the elder was busy with work, he could at least vent to him whilst the milk heated up.

 **Chen >_<:** THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.  
**Chen >_<:** I REPEAT. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.  
**Chen >_<:** PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO ME WE BOTH KNOW YOU HATE YOUR JOB AND I MIGHT BE ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY A KILLER IN MY PJS

 **Xiumin <3:** Woah, calm down sweetheart what are you talking about, is everything okay?x

 **Chen >_<:** THERE IS A STRANGER IN MYHOUSE AND HE’S GOING TO DRINK MY HOT CHOCOLATE!!! WHAT DO I DO?????

 **Xiumin <3:** Chen, why is there a stranger in your house…x

 **Chen >_<** **:** DELIVERY  
**Chen >_<:** HE IS DELIVERING STUFF BUT NOW HE’S WATCHING PAPER AND GOING TO DRINK MY HOT CHOCOLATE AND IM FREKAING OUT BECAUSE HE WASNT MEANT TO BE HERE AND I AM SHAKING

In the living room Minseok couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Chen was being. He was kind of offended he didn’t recognise him but he could never really be angry at the younger, especially when he’s so worried. Minseok wasn’t entirely sure how to break it to Chen that he was the stranger in his living house that’s about to drink his hot chocolate so he decides to just say it.

 **Xuimin <3:** Chen sweetie, I don’t want to freak you out anymore but if you’re not careful that milk is going to burn. In fact, judging from the smell I would assume it’s already burning.

Jongdae almost dropped his phone in said burning milk when he read the message. Xiumin could smell the burning milk? But that would mean that Xiumin is…

 **Chen >_<:** HOLD UP  
**Chen >_<:** HOW DO YOU KNOW I’M BURNING THE MILK  
**Chen >_<:** NO WAY…ARE YOU  
**Chen >_<: **ARE YOU IN MY LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW?!?!?!  
**Xiumin <3:** I think so, yes  
**Xiumin <3:** Do you want me to leave? x

Jongdae was on the floor at this point in a state of shock. If Xiumin was here in his house right now, that means Xiumin was Minseok. And that means Minseok saw him acting like a complete idiot unable to form a coherent sentence for about 10 minutes as he just stared at him.

Of course he didn’t want him to leave. He didn’t want Xiumin, or Minseok, to have to sit outside in the cold for god knows how long.

 **Xiumin <3:** Jongdae, can I come through there? You’ve gone very quiet and I’m slightly concerned x

 **Chen >_<:** Okay x

Shit. Why did he say that? Now Minseok would know for definite that he burnt the milk.

“Ch-wait no, Jongdae? Can I come in?” Minseok’s voice was soft and calm and Jongdae almost instantly felt calmer when he heard it.

Instead of answering he slowly got up and opened the door. He quickly ran and hid under the table, like a complete idiot, as soon as he saw Minseok. They remain silent for what felt like an eternity but in reality was probably only 3 minutes at most. Jongdae stayed under the table and Minseok stayed in the doorway, watching him curiously.

“What are you doing?” Minseok eventually asked.

“I’m hiding,” Jongdae whispered.

Minseok walked into the kitchen and crouched down so he could see the younger properly. Jongdae had curled himself into a ball and was peaking up at him slightly through his arms. Minseok smiled at the adorable boy.

“Would you prefer I call you Chen? And we can save the full name for another time?”

Jongdae hid his head back under his arms meaning Minseok couldn’t understand his muffled response. He obviously realised this and quickly uncurled himself and shrugged. Minseok decided that until Jongdae felt confident enough to speak, he’d stick to ‘sweetheart’ or Chen.

“Are you okay sweetie? Do you want me to make the hot chocolate? And you can go get dressed since you were so worried about being in your pyjamas,” Minseok chuckled and held his hands out offering the younger help.

Jongdae took his hands and blushed deeply as Minseok helped him out from under the table. He was very embarrassed at the fact his immediate reaction had been to hide under a table. Way to make yourself look like a sane human being, he thought. He was too preoccupied thinking about what an idiot he has acted like that he ended up not only hitting his own head off the table, but he somehow pulled Minseok down so he ended up hitting his head off the corner of the table too.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Jongdae hid his head in his hands and Minseok just laughed.

“It’s okay kitten,” Jongdae blushed at the nickname, “Now go get dressed and I’ll make us both hot chocolate.”

He quickly got up and ran upstairs leaving Minseok stood in the kitchen alone. He walked over to the stove and realised he was going to have to wash the saucepan as the burnt milk had somehow stuck to the bottom.

Once he’d made new, unburnt hot chocolate he realised he had no idea where anything was so went on a hunt for mugs. In one of the cupboards he found what looked like a cat bowl and had “Chen” written on it. Minseok smiled to himself and poured Jongdae’s drink into it. He then found a mug for himself and brought them through to the living room to wait for Jongdae.

To his surprise he walked in to find Jongdae sat on the floor staring intensely at the door that he’d just come through. His eyes were wide and he looked so fragile. He had dressed himself in a pair of tight, black sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. He was also wearing the cutest black ears with a small silk bow near the bottom as well as a matching tail. His eyes light up when he noticed the bowl in the elders hand. Jongdae walked over to him and placed it on the floor next to him and then put his own on the table. He sat himself down on the sofa and Jongdae immediately rested his head on his lap. Minseok chuckled and started gently stroking his hair. When he paused to have a drink Jongdae nuzzled himself further into him and climbed up onto the sofa so that Minseok ended up trapped beneath him.

“You okay kitten?” Jongdae just sat staring him in the eyes and it made Minseok worry about the younger.

He nodded his head and continued to look at Minseok curiously. He slowly lifted up his hand and extended his finger towards Minseok’s face. He poked his nose and then smiled contently, then readjusted himself again so he was curled up again with his head resting on Minseok’s knee.

“You are a strange one you know that kitten?” Minseok spoke softly as he stroked Jongdae’s hair, “A very pretty strange one though.”

Jongdae hummed contently and reached up to pat Minseok’s hand. Minseok soon realised the younger was falling asleep and he continued to whisper compliments and praise to the other even long after he’d fallen asleep.

Minseok let out a chuckle when Jongdae started snoring softly in his sleep. His movement disturbed the other, causing him to turn slightly and almost fall off the sofa. He quickly got a hold of Jongdae and pulled him back onto his lap and returned to quietly petting him.

Minseok couldn’t help but be surprised at how comfortable he felt around Jongdae. The two had been speaking for a few months online but now sitting with the younger in his lap fast asleep, it felt like they’re known each other forever. He was also surprised at the fact Jongdae felt comfortable enough around him to go into kitten space almost immediately. Of course Minseok had spoken to him when he was in that headspace many times before, being his protector and all, but it was different in person. He felt honoured to get to see Jongdae like this, he knew how hard it had been for the him to accept himself but he was very thankful that his ex had been so encouraging and supportive of him. Especially as the ex knew enough to know that the breakup would be a lot harder for Jongdae than a normal one, given their dynamic. He was incredibly thankful that Luhan had trusted him enough to tell him about Jongdae and to connect the two.

Minseok loved being a protector, it made him feel useful and he had always loved looking after people. He especially loved being Jongdae’s protector, even though they had never met in person before this day he felt very strongly towards him. He had been wanting to think of a way to change their dynamic slightly, to be more than just his protector but he wasn’t sure if Jongdae felt the same and he didn’t want to risk it. After meeting the boy in person however, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from asking, he just needed to find the right way to bring it up.

As if on cue, Jongdae woke up. He was confused at first as to why there was warm legs beneath him but he quickly remembered and smiled up at Minseok.

“Hey Xium-sorry, Minseok,” he quickly corrected himself and sat up.

“Hello, Jongdae,” Minseok laughed, “Sleep well?”

“Very, I had the best dream ever!” His whole face lit up as he started telling Minseok about his dream.

In the dream they two of them had gone to a zoo and Jongdae had been allowed to pet all the cute animals. He spent quite a lot of time explaining to Minseok why he thought he should have been allowed to pet the lions too but the zoo people hadn’t let him. This had made Minseok laugh and then Jongdae got grumpy because he thought he was laughing at him being upset. When he had explained that he was actually laughing at the fact even in his dreams he wasn’t allowed to play with lions Jongdae has smiled and said, “Well duh, lions can kill people I don’t wanna die.”

“So do you want to go?”

“Do I want to go where?” Jongdae asked, confused.

“To the zoo of course, I’m not sure if you’ll be allowed to pet the penguins but I can always get you a penguin toy from the gift shop.”“You mean…like a date?”

“Yes,” Minseok blushed, this wasn’t exactly how he’d planned on asking the younger out, “I mean, if you want it to be, it doesn’t have to be.”

“I thought charge’s weren’t supposed to date their protectors?” Jongdae asked, getting off the sofa to sitting by Minseok’s feet again.

“It’s not common but that doesn’t mean it’s not allowed,” Minseok looked down at him and smiled, “Of course it you’d rather we remain platonic I completely understand and I’ll still take you to the zoo. It’s only a date sweetie, if it doesn’t feel right we don’t have to change anything with our current situation.”“Yes please,” Jongdae looked down and blushed, “I’d really like to go on a date with you.”

Minseok didn’t think his smile could get any bigger, he reached down for Jongdae and gently kissed his forehead. Jongdae looked up at him, also beaming, but before they could say or do anything else they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“That’ll be the mechanics,” Minseok sighed as he attempted to stand up. Key word being attempted as it was particularly hard to move when Jongdae had wrapped himself around his leg, “You need to let me go speak to them kitten, I promise I’ll be back soon.”Jongdae reluctantly let go of Minseok and watched him as he left the room and headed to the door. He heard Minseok speaking to the mechanics and turned to his bowl, the hot chocolate was cold by now but that just meant it was more like chocolate milk, plus Minseok had made it for him and he didn’t want him to think he was ungrateful.

As he drank his not-so-hot chocolate he started planning out the date in his head. He was secretly very happy Minseok had asked him on a date because otherwise he would have had to pluck up the courage to do it himself and, Jongdae being Jongdae, that could have taken years.


End file.
